Don't Tell
by ChristelJo
Summary: So yes, this is my fifth FanFic, fourth NCIS one. McGee's got a secret that nobody knows about. Who is the first to find out? Everybody find out eventually, but how do things turn out. Does it turn out for the better? Or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"McGee, are you OK? You have seemed a little on end lately?" Abby asked McGee.

"No. I'm fine. I'm going to go now." McGee answered.

"McGee, please. You're worrying me. I can tell something is bothering you. You know you can tell my anything." Abby smiles at him.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I've got to go. There is a missing petty officer, and it's my job to find him."

"Yeah, but there are three other agents working on the case. McGee, please."

"No." McGee says firmly, and leaves.

Abby walks over to her desk and grabs Bert. "Oh Bert, I wish he would tell me. I don't like seeing him like this." Abby squeezes her hippo and he lets out a fart. "I'm hoping he's going to tell me what I think it is."

Back upstairs McGee goes straight to his desk, and types immediately.

"You alright McGoo?" Tony asks McGee.

"Yeah. What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, that was a quick visit to Abby. You are _never_ that quick. You guys always chit-chat, and have your geek talk."

"Yeah, well today is different."

"Exactly. Something is wrong. Come on McGee, spill the beans." Tony walks over by McGee and leans over. "There's nothing you have to hide from us." Tony smiles.

McGee stops typing. "Tony, I have work to do, and a lot of it. There is nothing wrong, now let me work."

Tony stands back up, turns to Ziva, and gives they both exchange a strange look.

An hour later, Abby comes up stairs, "McGee!" She stands right in front of his desk, then whispers. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

McGee looks up at her. "No Abby."

She goes back down stairs.

"Not exactly." McGee mumbles.

"What was that Probie?" Tony asks McGee.

"Nothing Tony." McGee answers.

Another hour passes, and Abby does the same thing. Except this time she asks, "McGee, did something happen in your family?"

"No Abby. Nothing is wrong with my family. Well, except for the fact that my dad still doesn't appreciate me."

"Oh." Abby then leaves again.

Half an hour passes, and McGee's cell phone rings. "Hello?" Tony starts watching. "No, I'm at work, and lunch isn't for another forty-five minutes. You don't have to wait until then, we can have lunch tomorrow." McGee smiles. "Alright then. I'll see you in forty-five." McGee puts his phone away.

"Oooo, does McGoo have a lunch date?" Tony asks.

"No Tony, just meeting up with an old friend of mine."

_Ring, ring_ "McGee." McGee answers. "Ok, I'll be right down." McGee stands up and walks to the back elevator. When he gets in the lab, Abby shuts, and lock the door right behind McGee.

Abby gives McGee a quick hug. "McGee, this has been bugging me all day. Please tell me what is going on. You know you can tell me anything, about anyone."

"Look Abby. Nothing is wrong, everything is perfectly fine. No need to worry." McGee gives a slight smile.

"Timothy McGee you tell me **right** now. I demand an answer."

McGee sighs, and pulls out his phone. He goes through his pictures, gets the right one, and shows Abby.

Abby covers her mouth as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Timmy," Abby speaks. "How long?"

McGee puts his phone away. "I've been this way since I was about 17 years old."

"Oh Tim." Abby gives him a big, tight hug. "Tim, why haven't you said anything before?" She releases. "You've been here for nine years, there's nothing you've got to hide from us."

"Well Abby, it just, hasn't really affected anything before." McGee looks down. "Plus, I was afraid everybody would stop talking to me."

"McGee, there is nothing wrong with being gay. It just makes you, you!" Abby smiles. "Is this why you've been acting a little weird lately?"

"Yeah." He answers. "Ever since Evan and I started to date, I've just been so happy. I hid my happiness from everybody, because I didn't want to say what was making me so happy. Being happy is awesome, but hiding it from everybody just sucks. I really thought that everybody will stop talking to me, and I still think that."

"McGee, McGee. There is nothing to worry about. You told me with no problem! If you can tell me, you can tell everybody else."

McGee takes a deep breath. "When do you think I should tell them?"

"Whenever you are ready to. But it's best to do it soon. Something might happen, and Evan comes along, and bam! Questions, questions, questions!"

"Well, Evan and I are having lunch together today. Maybe I invite everybody out and have Evan meet us there?"

"That's really soon Timmy. Are you sure you're ready to tell them today?" Abby asks.

McGee looks around. "You know what? I think I am. I think – wait no. I _know_ I can do it. I'm going to call Evan and tell him what's going to happen."

"Are you totally sure? When I said soon, I didn't mean in like forty minutes soon."

"I am sure. I'm ready to come clean with them. But I'm not quite sure if Evan is ready to tell them about our relationship. So, that's why I'm going to call him." McGee pulls out his cell phone, and calls up Evan. "Hi." McGee smiles. "Yeah, we're still doing lunch. - Yeah, I called because I want to change our plans. See, I just came out to Abby. – Yeah, the scientist. – Mhmm, and I want to tell the rest of the team. I was thinking maybe today at lunch, Ziva, Tony, and Abby come and meet you. Then maybe afterwards you come to work and I can have you meet everybody else? – Really? You're willing to do that? – Awe thanks. You make me so happy. – OK, well I was thinking of just meeting at the coffee shop? But outside, it's really nice out. – Yeah, meet us there in like forty minutes. – Yes, I'm sure they're not going to hate you. – Alright, I'll see you soon. Buh bye."

"Now that that is settled, why don't we talk to the others?" Abby suggest.

"Yeah, let's invite them out quick." Abby and McGee start to exit, but McGee walks right into the door. "Abby."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about that." Abby chuckles.

They get upstairs and see Tony leaning over Ziva's desk and talking with her. When Tony and Ziva see McGee coming, they became silent, and Tony stands up. "You're back." Tony says. "Hi Abby."

"Hi Tony." Abby says back.

"I was gone for like five minutes." McGee responded. "Anyway, Abby and I would like for you to join us for lunch. We're just going to go to the coffee shop if that's alright."

Tony and Ziva look at one another. "Yeah, that'll be nice." Ziva says.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to go anywhere." Tony says. "Wait, McGee, what about the person you were talking on the phone with? You can't just cancel on them?"

"I'm not Tony. They will be joining us as well. But I wanted you three to join me. We don't get to hang out ever. Plus, my friend and I talk every day, so it's not like you're ruining anything."

"OK. When are you guys leaving?" Tony asks.

McGee looks at his watch. "In about thirty-five minutes." McGee answers. "But until then, let's work."

"I agree. I've got to get back down to the lab. I'm waiting on the blood results found on our petty officers foot."

"I'll call you when we're about to leave. So be ready for about 12:15, OK?" McGee states.

"Will do." Abby smiles and leaves.

"C'mon guys, let's get to work. We don't want to give Gibbs no information at the end of the day." McGee says.

"Right, work." Tony says walking back to his desk.

The teams starts to work until Ziva's computer beeps. She receives an IM from Tony.

_Tony- He sure seems happier._

_Ziva- Well, he was with Abby._

_Tony- Yeah, but he was with her earlier for the same amount of time, and came back kinda grumpy._

_Ziva- I don't know Tony. Maybe we can ask him during lunch._

_Tony- No, asking makes it look like we're stalking a bit._

_Ziva- Then what are we suppose to do?_

_Tony- We will bring it up in conversation somehow._

_Ziva- That will work. I thought earlier he said he was catching up with an old friend? You don't talk to an old friend every day._

_Tony- Good thinking Zi. We'll figure this out one way or another.  
Quick, Boss is coming!_

"David, DiNozzo, you're not paid to be talking to each other." Gibbs said entering the bullpen.

"Back to work Boss." Tony response.

"You better be."

The team continuously works for the last thirty minutes, McGee then calls Abby. "Hey, we're finishing up. Meet us upstairs." McGee hangs up his phone. "She'll be here shortly she said."

"Does your friend know we're tagging along?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, he knows."

It then becomes silent, until Abby enters the bullpen. "Shall we go?"

**Like? Dislike? Did you expect it to be that? Tell me what you think!**  
**Oh, if you're still wondering about what Abby was hoping McGee would have said, that's in chapter 3. I hope you continue to read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I was kidding. Abby's part is not in this chapter. I will make sure it's in chapter 4!**

Chapter 3

Once in the parking lot, they all stop walking. "So who is driving?" Ziva asks.

"Certainly not you." Tony chuckles. Ziva then gives a hard glare.

"I will. I'm the one who want you guys to join me." McGee answers.

They all hop into McGee's car, and go off. On the way to the coffee shop, Tony asks, "So who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Evan." McGee replies.

"That is an interesting name." Ziva replies.

"I like the name!" Abby adds.

"Thank you Abby. And Ziva, it's a name not common here." McGee says.

When they arrive, McGee spots Evan, and leads the group. Evan sees McGee, stands up and waits. "Hi Evan." McGee and Evan hug. "Evan, this is Abby Sciuto, Ziva David, and Tony DiNozzo. Abby, Ziva, Tony, this is Evan Alkind." They all exchange handshakes, and sit down.  
Evan sits on McGee's left side, while Abby is on the right side. Across from them is Tony and Ziva.

"Abby, I love the outfit." Evan says.

"Well thank you Evan!" Abby smiles.

"Ziva, meaning brilliance." Evan smiles.

"Wow, you are correct." Ziva smiles back.

"I bet you are a very bright woman."

"She definitely is." Tony replies. "We are lucky to have her on our team. Same with McGee here."

"Thank you Tony. It's nice to hear a compliment from you."

"Well, don't get used to it." Tony jokes around. "So Evan, what do you do for a living?"

"Well Tony, if you must know, I am an architect. I'm following my father's, and grandpa's footsteps."

"Tell them the really cool part." McGee suggests.

"Oh, yeah. My grandpa is the one who designed the NCIS building."

"What!? That is so cool!" Abby says in excitement.

"It is cool." Evan replies.

"That is really interesting. So have you been designing anything big like that?" Tony asks.

"I'm not in the big building department. I'm more residential. I'm actually designing the house that M-" Evan stops talking, and McGee looks over at him.

"That what?" Ziva asks.

"The house that I plan on living in one day." Evan corrects himself.

"Sounds lovely." Ziva says.

"Thank you Ziva."

"Evan, another question for you. How do you and McGeek know each other?"

"Wow, he does really call you that." Evan chuckles.

"I told you." McGee chuckles back. "There are a ton of other names as well."

"Poor Tim."

"So, are you guys going to tell me?" Tony asks impatiently.

"Well guys. This is why I wanted you to come here."

"To know how you guys know each other?" Ziva asks.

"Kinda like that. Abby already knows, I just told her today. And I want to tell you guys as well." McGee smiles. McGee and Evan look at each other, and bring their hands in joint above the table. "Tony, Ziva, Evan is my boyfriend. So yes, that means I'm gay." McGee says shakily.

"Probie-"

"Tony," McGee cuts in. "I don't want any crap. I trust you guys to be supportive."

"I wasn't going to say anything bad. I wanted to apologize."

"Tony!? Apologizing!? This has got to be good." Abby secretly takes out her phone and starts recording.

"What do you want to apologize for?" McGee asks.

"You know how years ago when Kate was still here?"

"Yeah." McGee answers.

"And remember how before I came back from having the plague you and Kate both tattled on me?"

"What about it?"

"If you were to remember, I told all the girls downstairs that you were gay so I could have a better shot at them. And I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't know. I swear."

"It's OK Tony. At first I was scared you actually knew, so I just pretended to get mad, and all."

Abby puts her phone away and giggles.

"Why did you giggle Abby?" Tony asks.

"Because I got your apology on video." Abby smiles.

"Abby no!" Tony cries out. "People can't know I apologized to the Elf Lord!"

"Too late." Abby says.

"Wow, he really does have a lot of names for you. That was three during this talk." Evan says.

"Yeah, it happens." McGee replies.

"McGee," Ziva speaks, "how long have you been…gay?" she asks.

"Since I was 17." McGee answers.

"Why did you tell us this before?" Tony asks.

"To be honest, I was frightened. I didn't know what you guys would think of me. I thought that if I told you, you guys would stop talking to me, and I'd be alone at NCIS. But after seeing Abby's reaction, and hearing her words, it made me more comfortable with myself." McGee looks at Evan, and they exchange smiles.

"I'm happy for you Probie." Tony says.

"As am I." Ziva adds.

"McGee, you already know I'm happy for you." Abby gives him a hug.

"I just have one more question for you McGee." Tony says. "In your years at NCIS, have you had other relationships with a guy?" Tony asks.

"Tony." Ziva gives him her stare.

"No, it's ok for to him to ask. Yes Tony, I have had other boyfriends." McGee answers.

"OK, I lied. I now need to ask one more question. If you've had others relationships before, how come you didn't tell us then? Why tell us now with Evan?"

"Well," McGee starts. He looks at Evan. "that's because I love him."

"You do?" Evan asks with a smile.

**Hope you're liking this story, and continue to read it as I continue to write it. :) Don't forget those reviews, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to say sorry. This chapter ended out longer than I had hoped. But chapter 5 will make up for it. :D Happy reading.**

Chapter 4

"Yeah, I do." McGee smiles. "I didn't know when to tell you, and it's the truth. I wanted to tell them because you make me so happy, it makes me act weird at work. I'm weird at work because I love you, and I didn't want anybody to know until I told you. But I guess I told you while I told them."

"Aww Timmy!" Abby hugs him.

"Tim, I…I love you too." Evan says.

Evan and McGee look into each other's eyes, and Ziva interrupts. "Hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I would just like to say congrats McGee for finding that someone." Ziva smiles.

"Thanks Ziva." McGee looks at her. "I'm sure you'll find that someone as well." McGee smiles, and quickly gives a hint to Tony trying to only let Ziva say. But Tony took note of it, and grabbed Ziva's hand.

"Ziva," Tony pauses. "I want to be that someone."

Abby shrieks in happiness. "I'm so happy for all of you!"

"Tony," Ziva looks at him. "we will talk at my place tonight, and see if you become that someone." Ziva gives a devious smile.

"Tim, I'm so glad that this happened. I was afraid of this, but your friends are so supportive of you." Evan says.

"They're not my friends," McGee takes a look at everybody. "they're my family." McGee smile.

"And don't you forget that McGee." Tony says.

McGee smiles at Tony, and looks back at Evan. Evan smiles back, and gives McGee a kiss. "I'm sorry that your dad doesn't support you. But always remember, my dad thinks of you as his son too."

"I wouldn't worry about my dad. I've got Gibbs."

"Damn right you do." Gibbs says approaching the table.

"Boss." McGee says. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you out. I was going to tell you back at the office."

"Oh, don't worry about it McGee. There is nothing wrong with liking other men. Plus, it's not my business to tell anybody." Gibbs smiles faintly.

McGee and Evan stand up. "Boss, this is Evan Alkind, Evan this is my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Nice to finally meet you Gibbs. McGee has told great stories of you." Evan and Gibbs shake hands.

"Alkind eh? As in the Alkind Trio?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, sir." Evan smiles. "So you've heard of us?"

"Well yeah, your Grandpa is the one who designed the NCIS building, and your father is designing the new and improved parking lot." Gibbs answers.

"You didn't tell me that part!" McGee chuckles.

"That's because I didn't know until now. I knew that he was working for that, but he must have been just signed on recently." Evan answers.

"That's because he was. There was a meeting this morning between Vance, and a few others, one of the others includes me. I'm supposed to tell you guys that when the project starts, we are to park in whatever reserved area that they'll have marked."

"Good to know." Ziva says. "Well, I'm going to head back to the office."

"You don't have a ride." Abby says.

"I am going to jog. I didn't get my morning jog in today, so I figured I would now." Ziva stands up, and reties her shoes.

"But we didn't even eat yet." Tony says.

"I will pick something up." Ziva then heads off.

"Is Ziva OK?" Abby asks Tony.

"I don't know." Tony says, watching Ziva jog off.

"Let her be for now." Gibbs adds.

"Boss, do think that I may have something to do with this?" McGee asks Gibbs.

"No, I don't think so. Ziva wouldn't be affected by something like this. Let's just see how the day goes."

"Question. Before we see how the day goes, can we get some lunch? I'm hungry." Abby asks.

"Yeah, food sounds good right about now. Come on Boss, you can sit next to me." Tony says with a smile upon his face.

Evan and McGee sit back down, while Gibbs walks over near Tony. "DiNozzo, why is Ziva's chair so close to yours?"

Tony looks over at the chair to see it inches away from his own. "I actually have no answer for that. I didn't realize I was that close." Tony moves his chair slightly over.

"It's not you who's close, it's her." Gibbs says as he puts the chair at a reasonable distance.

"Huh. I'm not sure." Tony replies.

Everybody then falls into silence, until Tony notices that Abby keeps smiling. "Is there something on my face?" Tony asks.

"No." Abby giggles.

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asks her.

"Nothing. I'm just in an extremely good mood."

"I see." Gibbs replies.

Back at NCIS headquarters, Gibbs arrives before the rest of the team. He walks over the bullpen to see Ziva sitting at her desk. "You don't look like you took much of a run." Gibbs says as he approaches her.

"My ankle is giving me a little pain, so I decided just to come straight to work. And yes, I did pick up lunch." Ziva then looks up at Gibbs. "Is there something wrong?"

"Come with me." Gibbs waves her over as walks to the elevator.

They get in the elevator, and right when the door closes, Ziva asks, "Is this going to be another one of your famous 'Gibbs talks'?" Gibbs leans over, and presses the stop button. "Yep, it is." Ziva adds.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I was working on the case, and then you lead me into here." Ziva answers.

Gibbs gives her a deep glare. "David, you know what I'm talking about."

"Ah, lunch today." Ziva walks to the side of the elevator and leans against it. "Like I said, I left early because I wanted to get my jog in."

"You cut it way early."

"My ankle is giving me pain."

"Ziva, you can tolerate pain. If you can put up a fight with a bullet in your arm, you can do a little jogging."

Ziva sighs, and turns to lean on her back. She stares up at the ceiling without saying anything. Thoughts running through her head debating whether she should tell him or not. Should she tell him what she's feeling? What life is like for her right now?"

"Speak up." Gibbs says.

"It is nothing." She tilts her head back down looking at him. "Can I get back to the case now?"

Without saying a word, Gibbs reaches his arm over, and releases the button. "You do realize you made McGee think that he's the one to blame?"

"No, I did not. I will talk to McGee and tell him that everything is fine," she turns facing the door. "like it is."

They get back to the office floor, and see McGee, Tony, Abby, and Evan in the middle of the bullpen. "Well that would explain why the elevator wasn't working." Gibbs and Ziva walk towards the bullpen. Ziva sat down, as Gibbs passes the big group. Tony walks over to Gibbs, and leans in. "Everything alright?" Tony asks in a whisper.

All Gibbs replies with was a shrug.

"McGee, I'm sorry as if I made you feel like you did something that made me act the way I did. You had nothing to do with it."

"Oh thank goodness. I was upset that maybe you weren't really supportive of my decision. I was scared." McGee replies.

"No." Ziva smiles. "I'm very happy for the two of you." Ziva glances over at Tony, then back to her computer screen.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the lab. Evan would you like to join?" Abby asks.

"Actually, I'm going to introduce Evan to Ducky and Palmer quick, if that's alright?"

"Totally fine. Just means a group elevator ride!" Abby says running to the elevator. "Hurry up!"

McGee and Evan join Abby at the elevator.

"So everything is OK?" Tony asks Ziva as he walks to his desk.

"Yes." Ziva answers without looking up.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you guys later." Abby says exiting the elevator.

"She sure seems joyful." Evan chuckles.

"She usually is." McGee chuckles back. "But today she seems extremely joyful."

They get to autopsy to see Ducky at his desk. "Where's Jimmy?" McGee asks.

"Oh, hello there Timothy. Mr. Palmer is putting the file away from our Petty Officer." Ducky stands up. "May I ask who your guest is?" Ducky asks.

"I'll introduce him once Palmer gets back in here. It'll be easier that way."

Just as soon as McGee finishes his sentence, Palmer walks through the door. "Oh hey Agent McGee, and?"

"Ducky, Palmer, this is Evan Alkind. Yes, as in the Alkind Trio."

"Ahhh, nice to meet a relation to the wondrous architect who designed this fine building!"

"Wait, who designed the NCIS building?" Palmer asks.

"My grandfather. And my dad is the architect who will be designing the new parking lot."

"So they are redoing it?" Ducky asks.

"Yes." Evan replies.

"Anyways," McGee cuts in. "there's a reason for Evan being here." McGee coughs. "Evan and I are together."

"That's fantastic news!" Ducky says. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Ducky." McGee replies with a smile.

"Wait. Sorry if this sound rude, but I didn't know you are gay." Palmer adds.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it Mr. Palmer." Ducky tells him.

"Yes, I know that. But I feel like I'm always the last to know things about my co-workers."

"Actually Palmer, everybody just found out today. Even everybody upstairs, except for Vance. But does he really need to know? He's up in his office all day long."

"Oh." Palmer says. "Well, sorry for acting like a little kid. I didn't realize."

"It's OK. I'm sorry for making you feel like you're usually the last person to know. You guys are at the bottom of the building, and we usually just tell in the order."

"I never have any problem with it." Ducky adds in. "As long as I'm told in time being."

"Well, like Dr. Mallard, I'm very happy for you McGee." Palmers says.

"Thank you." McGee looks at Evan. "Told you things were going to turn out alright."

"Just one question, how long have you two been together?"Ducky politely asks.

"Next week will be a year." Evan says proudly.

"Oh my gosh!" McGee puts his hand on his forehead. "It will be just next week! I've lost track!"

"It's OK. You've got a lot going gone, between work and your dad. All that matters is that we love each other."

"Yes." McGee replies with a big smile. "Well, we better get going. Abby wants to show Evan the lab.

"See you later Timothy." Ducky says.

"See you guys later." Palmer adds.

**Don't forget those reviews. ;)**


End file.
